Typical small or medium scale power systems are usually supplied by a single-power source. Difficulties arise when attempting to integrate different sources into a power system, especially if one or more of the additional sources are not AC. Typical solutions for multi-DC-source power systems are generally very complicated and not flexible, with significant inefficiencies occurring when multiple DC sources are tapped into. Of particular concern is isolation and power loss during conversion. In view of this, various systems and methods are described that provide efficient power conversion for various DC power sources, while incorporating a resonant system.